


The Lonely Man

by LaraDAmore



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Se non ti è possibile alcun legame, se è impensabile un rapporto con chiunque, allora spiegami Bruce: che ci facciamo qui, in una notte tempestosa, diretti verso l’ignoto, io e te di nuovo insieme?<br/>– ribatte Clint, volgendogli i suoi occhi limpidi, dove Bruce legge tutto il suo desiderio di lui.<br/>L’ira scriteriata dello scienziato si affievolisce alla vista di quelle iridi meravigliose, la loro intensità gli dona la forza necessaria a risolvere il proprio conflitto interiore.<br/>Almeno temporaneamente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Man

**T he Lonely Man.**

 

 

 

** L** a pioggia cade incessante e fastidiosa, scroscia da ore in quella sera e si riversa lungo la statale, scivola come un torrente ai lati delle corsie, si insinua tra le spaccature del cemento.  
Violente raffiche di vento inarcano I fusti degli alberi ai lati della strada, la nebbia cala fitta e rende difficoltosa la viabilità per i pochi avventurieri alla guida.  
Viaggiatori assorti nei propri pensieri, preoccupati per le condizioni dell’asfalto, o semplicemente egoisti, procedono la loro rotta incuranti dell’autostoppista solitario che richiede loro un passaggio.  
Qualcuno incuriosito rallenta e scruta la solitaria traversata di quell’uomo affaticato, fradicio da capo a piedi, dal passo flemmatico anche sotto fulmini capaci di spezzare il cielo in due parti, incurante dell’aria gelida che gli taglia le guance scarne.  
Mette i brividi a chi incrocia per un attimo appena i suoi occhi scuri come la foschia di quella gelida notte d’autunno.  
Quale folle potrebbe mai avventurarsi lungo una strada già normalmente poco battuta, per giunta al buio e in condizioni climatiche simili?  
Un fantasma, pensano tutti.  
Caracollando procede il suo cammino, si stringe infreddolito nella giacca a vento consunta e più grande di almeno due taglie, un paio di jeans sformati zuppi d’acqua piovana e le scarpe da ginnastica vissute, di chi è abituato a solitarie traversate, lo zaino sulle spalle semivuoto, un bagaglio troppo leggero quando le prime rughe d’espressione iniziano a tracciarti il volto.  
Lo compatiscono in molti.  
Un perdente, un povero vagabondo sconfitto dalla vita avversa, sentenziano.  
E poi procedono per il loro tragitto, lasciandosi dietro quello spettro.  
Qualche metro di distanza e nessuno più si ricorda di averlo incontrato.  
Il disinteresse è la norma in tempi frenetici come quelli, ne è consapevole anche lui, ma per Bruce Banner l’indifferenza degli uomini è un enorme sollievo ormai da molti anni.

La solitudine è l’unica compagnia di cui abbisogna.  
Bruce, in fuga dal mondo, da se stesso.  
Abbraccia una vita senza affetto, scopo e futuro, sacrifici difficili da accettare, ma necessari.  
Nessuna emozione deve nutrire l’essere dentro di lui, il lato nascosto di sé, temuto, pericoloso.  
Rabbia, caos, irrazionalità, indurrebbero il riemergere della creatura che il suo corpo ospita, l’alter ego terribile e ingestibile.  
Hulk.  
No, non può permettergli di tornare padrone della sua mente e del suo corpo.  
Bruce Banner sfida la forza del mostro, si nullifica pur di sconfiggerlo.

_ “In battaglia contro quel dio folle è stato un bene lasciarlo libero, ma non posso permettere di rischiare ancora in futuro. Mai più perderò il controllo della mia anima e del mio cuore.” _  
Si convince lo scienziato, mentre procede il suo cammino solitario sotto al diluvio.

 

** L **a luce aggressiva di due fanali disturba la sua visuale, il clacson insistente alle sue spalle lo infastidisce e lo spinge a voltarsi, scrutando torvo l’irritante conducente di un pick up nero.  
-Serve un passaggio? – gli domanda l’autista, costretto ad alzare la voce per contrastare il rumore della pioggia.  
-Sì, la ringrazio – accetta Bruce, sorridendo al benefattore, il cui volto è celato dall’oscurità e dai finestrini appannati.  
Eppure la voce non gli è affatto nuova.  
Calda, rassicurante, ma decisa.  
Bruce osserva a lungo quei tratti gentili dell’ovale, i capelli corti e ordinati color miele, fisico asciutto ma tonico, un aspetto che gli richiama alla mente una vecchia conoscenza.  
Un compagno con cui ha condiviso la drammatica lotta contro la divinità ostile, un amico.

_ “Ma no. Non può essere lui. Sto diventando paranoico.” _  
Scuote il capo nervoso Bruce, allontanando ogni sospetto su quell’uomo.

-Allora, non sale? Ha cambiato idea? – lo interpella l’altro, nel vederlo ancora immobile sotto il nubifragio.  
-No, no! – si affretta a confermare la decisione Bruce.  
Prende il posto del passeggero e chiude la portiera del mezzo con vigore, ansioso di abbandonare il gelo e l’acqua, un desiderio comune anche al conducente, che riparte senza dar tempo all’altro di riflettere oltre.  
-Mi basta arrivare in un centro abitato, da lì me la caverò – lo avvisa lo scienziato, mentre distratto si volta ad osservare il proprio benefattore.  
Ed è solo allora che incrociano i loro sguardi.  
Bruce sente il suo cuore perdere un battito, vorrebbe parlare, ma la voce gli muore in gola.  
Li conosce bene quegli occhi grandi, intensi, trasparenti come le acque dell’oceano in cui ha temuto di perdere la propria anima sin dal primo momento in cui vi si è immerso con i suoi.

L’attrazione è la stessa che provava allora, una sensazione meravigliosa, quanto dannosa per lo scienziato, alla ricerca della quiete interiore.

-Ciao Bruce, scusa se non ti ho salutato prima, ma temevo che non avresti accettato il mio passaggio.  
Il conducente spezza l’imbarazzante silenzio tra loro mentre ritorna a concentrarsi sulla strada, l’espressione è tesa, segno che l’inatteso incontro gli ha scatenato inquietudine.  
-Di fatti non sarei qui se ti avessi riconosciuto prima - afferma lo scortese passeggero –Che diavolo ci fai da questa parti, Clint?  
-Tutto e niente – risponde sibillino –E tu?  
-AH, palle! Io non credo alle coincidenze del destino! – sbotta Bruce -Ammettilo Barton! E’ quel folle di Fury che ti ha sguinzagliato!  
I pugni si serrano, la rabbia inizia a circolare nelle vene dello scienziato e Clint Bunner sa che non è decisamente un buon inizio per una serena chiacchierata tra vecchi conoscenti.  
-Calmati, stai delirando Banner! Nessuno ti sta pedinando! – lo rassicura prontamente l’accusato –Credi di essere l’unico in tutta l’America a doversi meritare una vacanza dopo quel che ci è accaduto?  
-Fammi scendere Clint! Ferma quest’auto! – ordina Bruce, sempre più adirato, ostinato a non ascoltare alcuna sua giustificazione.  
Clint non può far a meno di dedicargli una fugace occhiata e impallidisce nel vederlo digrignare i denti, lo sente ringhiare come una fiera pronta ad attaccarlo e non sa come reagire.  
La situazione è critica, l’amico sta per perdere il controllo di se stesso.  
-Senti ti ho detto la verità te lo giuro – si ostina a ripetergli –Ma questo non toglie che io sia felice di rivederti!  
-Devi credermi Bruce, se ti dico che rivederti qui è stato un bellissimo regalo del destino, almeno per me.  
La sua voce si ammorbidisce nel confessargli quel pensiero, le guance si accalorano sotto il suo sguardo indagatore.  
-Clint, sai bene che lo è anche per me – si lascia sfuggire il passeggero -Ma non posso permettermi di scartare questo dono. Io non posso accettarlo, lo sai!  
Clint sbarra i suoi occhi all’udire quell’ennesimo rifiuto, il battito del suo cuore diviene irregolare, un cambiamento che lo scienziato riesce a percepire senza alcuno sforzo.  
La meravigliosa aritmia è così simile alla sua, ma la paura di aver ridestato Hulk lo attanaglia a tal punto da oscurare il dolce momento.

-Se non ti è possibile alcun legame, se è impensabile un rapporto con chiunque, allora spiegami Bruce: che ci facciamo qui, in una notte tempestosa, diretti verso l’ignoto, io e te di nuovo insieme? – ribatte Clint, volgendogli i suoi occhi limpidi, dove Bruce legge tutto il suo desiderio di lui.  
L’ira scriteriata dello scienziato si affievolisce alla vista di quelle iridi meravigliose, la loro intensità gli dona la forza necessaria a risolvere il proprio conflitto interiore.  
Almeno temporaneamente.

-Dimmi, Bruce: ci pensi mai a quel bacio? – gli chiede l’amico, travolto da ricordi romantici che non riesce a dimenticare –Ti è mai capitato di pensare a quel che poteva nascere tra noi?  
-Ogni maledetto minuto della mia vita …  
L’immediata replica di Bruce sconvolge talmente il compagno da fargli perdere concentrazione alla guida fino a ritrovarsi a sbandare con l’auto pericolosamente.  
-Merda! – esclama, quando nonostante abbia ripreso il controllo del pick up si accorge che le ruote posteriori girano a vuoto –Dannazione, affondiamo nel fango!

 

** I  ** tergicristalli a massima velocità sono insufficienti a rendergli una visibilità adeguata , la spia del motore segnala un’anomalia, a causa dello sforzo a cui è sottoposto, elementi che determinano la rinuncia di Clint.  
-Che cosa fai? Non possiamo fermarci qui! – protesta Bruce, quando sente l’auto spegnersi d’improvviso.  
-Non ho avuto altra scelta, ci siamo impantanati nel fango! – spiega stizzito il conducente –Ringrazia piuttosto che sono riuscito a non farci ammazzare!  
Per il passeggero irrequieto è impensabile intraprendere una discussione con qualcuno, il timore di lasciare troppo spazio all’alter ego lo istiga ad abbandonare ogni discorso, il veicolo e l’amico.  
Lo scienziato non annuncia alcuna decisione, apre la portiera e si allontana di gran carriera lungo il bordo della strada.  
-Bruce! Ma dove vai?  
Urla risentito il compagno, ma il testardo non si volta al richiamo e procede.  
Clint lascia la vettura tra il fango incurante delle conseguenze, il cuore gli comanda di non lasciarlo andare via così e di evitare la loro ennesima separazione.  
Non ha importanza se il terreno melmoso imbratta gli anfibi e gli rende faticosa la corsa, non bada al diluvio e al freddo pungente, ai capelli che si incollano alla fronte e all’umidità assorbita dalla canotta sintetica che gli penetra fin nelle ossa.  
-Banner, non risolverai nulla se continui a scappare! – lo ammonisce mentre continua a inseguirlo.  
Orgoglio, sofferenza, prudenza, la mente spazza via qualsiasi turbamento, per Clint l’unica cosa che conta adesso è fermare Bruce.  
Finalmente raggiunto, il fuggitivo viene imprigionato tra le braccia, la schiena si scontra contro il torace del proprio inseguitore, con un vigore tale da riuscire a reprimere ogni suo tentativo di divincolarsi.  
-Smettila di sfuggirmi – riesce a dire prima che un nodo in gola gli soffochi la voce.  
L’amico non continua il suo discorso, ma Bruce non ha bisogno di ascoltare altro dalle sue care labbra, il ritmo agitato del suo cuore gli sussurra tutto quel che a parole non riesce a esprimergli e lo obbliga ad arrendersi a quella meravigliosa costrizione fisica.  
-Clint, ti prego – bisbiglia Bruce confuso -Se ti facessi del male non me lo perdonerei mai.  
-Proprio davanti a noi c’è un Motel – lo interrompe deciso l’amorevole carceriere –Sei stremato, hai bisogno di riposo e la mia auto è bloccata nel fango. Sappiamo bene tutti e due sia meglio attendere la fine di questo dannato temporale.  
Bruce segue lo sguardo dell’ostinato compagno e individua il fatiscente prefabbricato alla loro sinistra, dove il neon di una vecchia insegna presenta il piccolo albergo alternando luce e oscurità.  
Oltre alla modesta struttura coglie un benzinaio e un piccolo supermercato, entrambi però chiusi alla clientela.  
-E va bene – afferma innervosito l’uomo solitario.  
Con una gomitata scortese si libera del tenero abbraccio per avviarsi risoluto verso il motel, sicuro di avere al seguito l’insistente ragazzo dal rumore dei passi decisi alle sue spalle.  
Sospira, Bruce.  
Quasi gli sembra di vedere lo splendido sorriso di Clint affiorare sul suo ovale gentile.

 

 

 

** A ** l loro ingresso, il gestore del piccolo albergo accenna un saluto col capo, imperterrito continua a guardare la televisione anche quando arrivano al bancone della reception.  
-Due stanze singole per cortesia – gli chiede con gentilezza Clint.  
L’uomo distoglie i suoi piccoli occhi infossati dal programma televisivo per dar retta ai due clienti solo quando la mano dell’interlocutore si avvicina e gli mostra dei contanti.  
-Due stanze – gli ripete spazientito, sbandierandogli sotto il naso le banconote.  
Il proprietario del motel si solleva dallo sgabello per impugnare il suo compenso e flemmatico si volta verso una mensola malandata, dove tiene in custodia le chiavi delle camere.  
-Che cos’ha il tuo amico? – borbotta ancora di schiena, mentre sceglie le chiavi da consegnare –Non sarà per caso contagioso, vero?  
Clint volge il proprio interesse al compagno appoggiato ad una parete a debita distanza.  
Il pallore sul volto scarno e le profonde occhiaie evidenziano il malessere fisico, ma è dentro a quelle iridi intense come quarzo nero che riscontra il vero conflitto tra corpo e anima.  
Bruce non ha ancora vinto su Hulk, per giunta gli appare in evidente difficoltà.  
-E’ così strano vedere un uomo patire un tempo da lupi simile? Siamo stanchi, affamati e fradici – dichiara stizzito Clint, abbandonando ogni finta cortesia –Guardi, mi dia una camera doppia e chiudiamola qui.  
All’udire quella richiesta da parte dell’altro, Bruce perde l’equilibrio e per poco non crolla a terra, ma non interviene, ormai privo di forze anche solo per intraprendere una semplice conversazione.  
-Ecco qui, primo piano – li liquida il gestore, tornato a rivolgere il proprio interesse al programma televisivo.  
I due ragazzi salgono i pochi gradini e si addentrano in un angusto corridoio, dove ai lati leggono i numeri delle poche camere da pernottare.  
Bruce storce il naso quando varca la soglia della loro stanza.  
Il mobilio è scadente e essenziale, la tappezzeria di dubbio gusto odora di tabacco, la moquettes porpora attutisce lo scricchiolino del parquet in finto legno al loro passaggio, particolari che fanno respirare l’atmosfera fatiscente del luogo.  
I letti dalle dozzinali lenzuola in misto cotone sono divisi l’uno dall’altro da un comodino andato di moda qualche decennio prima, l’armadio a due ante collocato dalla parte opposta della piccola camera è incassato in malo modo, da infastidire la porta del piccolo bagno.  
-Beh di certo non patiremo l’assenza del riscaldamento qui dentro – commenta sarcastico Clint, appoggiando alcuni effetti personali su una piccola scrivania a ridosso della finestra.  
-Voglio solo farmi una doccia bollente e chiudere la serata – ribatte l’altro, calciando uno sgabello dall’imbottitura sfondata.  
-Va bene, professore, il bagno è tutto tuo – lo asseconda l’amico, mentre gli si avvicina lentamente con un sorriso seducente.  
-Io ho fame – gli sussurra malizioso all’orecchio - Vado a svaligiare il distributore degli snack e te ne porto qualcuno. Tu intanto rilassati, d’accordo?  
-D’accordo - si limita a ribadire Bruce, turbato da quel che ha letto in quegli occhi troppo sinceri per celargli i suoi intimi pensieri.  
Passione.  
Le iridi limpide di Clint sono due piccoli specchi dell’anima, onesti messaggeri del desiderio di essere amato quella notte.  
Voglia di innamorarsi.  
Forte, travolgente, ossessiva, cullata dolcemente nel tempo, almeno quanto disperatamente repressa.  
Fare l’amore con Clint, abbandonarsi insieme a qualche ora di felicità.

Sognare.

Il professore segue il compagno con sguardo sognante mentre si accinge ad uscire dalla stanza, perso nelle sue erotiche fantasie fino a quando la porta non si chiude alle sue spalle.

_ “Solo qualche ora di noi … Che mai potrebbe succedere?” _  
Si lascia sedurre dall’allettante idea, panacea in grado di dargli energie per contrastare il risveglio del mostro dentro di sé.

_ “Non c’è nulla di male, se scelgo di vivere davvero per una notte. Voglio Clint, mi mancano le sue labbra.” _  
Decide infine.  
Ma la suoneria del cellulare incustodito sul letto avvisa di una chiamata, un’interferenza talmente sgradita da indurlo a cambiare drasticamente le sue intenzioni.

L’euforia per l’incontro inaspettato porta Clint a volare lungo i gradini, ansioso di tornare in camera e trascorrere la serata con lui.  
Bruce, il compagno ritrovato.  
Non ha alcuna importanza se faranno l’amore, non si sentirà ferito se non accadrà.  
Non è fondamentale nemmeno parlarsi.  
No.  
Gli basta respirare la sua stessa aria, guardarlo dormire serenamente, accarezzargli quei morbidi ricci mori, proteggerlo con la sua tacita presenza da un mondo incapace di dargli sicurezze.  
Perché Clint ama Bruce più di se stesso ed è pronto a tutto pur di prendersi cura del loro acerbo sentimento.

O almeno lo credeva.  
Aprire la porta e trovarsi le mani dell’uomo tanto amato alla gola, non è esattamente il momento romantico tanto atteso.

-BASTARDO TRADITORE! – inveisce il professore fuori di sé, mentre con un’incredibile facilità solleva da terra il compagno e lo sbatte schiena a muro.  
-Ma che stai facendo?– prova a capire Clint, spiazzato da quel cambiamento d’umore –Spiegami che significa quest’accoglienza?  
-Destino, coincidenze! Avevo ragione a non fidarmi di te! Sei stato mandato da quel pazzo visionario di Fury! – dichiara Bruce, gridando tutto il suo sdegno.  
-Ma perché tiri in ballo ancora questa storia? – si domanda, mentre porta le mani sopra quelle del suo aggressore nel tentativo di allentarne la presa, senza alcun successo –Bruce, fermati!  
Il respiro inizia a mancargli, ma la voglia di comprendere tanta rabbia porta lo sguardo a catturare quel che resta del suo cellulare a terra, frammenti polverizzati tra gli snack sparsi per la moquettes.  
-Oh no, merda! – esclama atterrito, una reazione istintiva mal interpretata dall’altro.  
-Da quanto tempo eri sulle mie tracce? DA QUANTO TEMPO? - lo interpella il professore, gridando tutta la sua collera.  
Bruce allenta la morsa alla gola dell’ostaggio e lo getta sul letto, ponendo il suo corpo ad ostacolare ogni tentativo di fuga.  
-Non è come pensi! Io non ti ho affatto mentito, fidati di me! – spergiura l’accusato, confuso dall’irruenza che non sa come gestire.  
La paura che l’amico non sia più in grado di ascoltarlo si intensifica nel notare l’intensa luce dorata nei suoi cari occhi, terribile segnale che Hulk, l’essere oscuro, ha ripreso il sopravvento su di lui.

Clint ora ha davvero paura di Bruce.

Il fiato è caldo, eppure gli provoca freddi brividi lungo la schiena, le mani forti gli stringono i polsi fino a sentirli scricchiolare pericolosamente, il cuore si ferma per attimi eterni quando il possente torace gli schiaccia il petto.  
La furia irrazionale dello scienziato cresce esponenziale alla sua prestanza fisica, e sarà impossibile contenerlo entro poco tempo.  
-Bruce, sono io! Non perderti, puoi farcela! - sibila a denti stretti Clint, gli occhi fissi in quelli allucinati del proprio aguzzino, nella speranza di riportare a sè l’uomo del quale si è innamorato perdutamente.  
C’è qualcosa di contorto nello sguardo ricevuto in risposta, in contrasto a quel sorriso diabolico che lo segue.  
Cupidigia, passione, collera.

-Bruce? Sei ancora tu? – bisbiglia intimorito, quando avverte le sue mani scivolargli perverse tra le cosce, per poi stringerle senza alcuna gentilezza .  
L’eccitazione si amalgama alla paura quando le sue labbra gli lambiscono il collo, e i denti assaggiano la sua pelle, mordendola come intendessero staccarne dei lembi.  
-Mi stai facendo male, smettila! – grida sconvolto dal dolore, mentre le mani fanno pressione sul torace dell’ingestibile compagno per allontanarlo da sé.  
-Fa silenzio e spogliati! – comanda d’un tratto il suo aggressore, mentre armeggia con le rispettive cinture.  
La voglia ossessiva di appagare la brama di lussuria è impetuosa almeno quanto la sete di vendicarsi, irrefrenabile pulsione che Clint teme venga dettata in parte dal lato oscuro di Bruce.  
Il silenzio cala assoluto tra loro mentre entrambi si sbarazzano del proprio vestiario in modo da iniziare un affrettato atto carnale, le loro eccitazioni si cercano, si vezzeggiano l’una con l’altra, scatenano scariche di piacere smisurato e calore travolgente che manda in estasi entrambi.  
Le erotiche carezze lo ricompensano del male inflitto, ansimi sommessi si sostituiscono alle grida di dolore, la violenza viene sostituita dalla dolcezza, tanto da portare il ragazzo aggredito a nutrire la speranza che vi sia ancora l’amato oltre quello sguardo aureo.

-Ti voglio, adesso!  
Clint trema al sentire quell’ordine gelido, ma le gambe si allargano per accogliere il corpo caldo sopra di sé, le mani accarezzano quegli addominali scolpiti bagnati di pioggia e sudore.  
Quegli occhi per un attimo lo contemplano come fosse a lui caro, poi l’illusione svanisce e tornano a trafiggerlo come lame taglienti d’odio e disprezzo.  
Rabbia e passione, Bruce contro Hulk, e Clint si rende conto di essere per l’amante l’appiglio in grado di fermare la sua discesa agli inferi.  
Uno sbaglio, e del professor Banner non resterà nulla.

-Prendimi, sono qui per te.  
Replica in un filo di voce, mentre chiude gli occhi e sceglie di fidarsi, sicuro della vittoria dell’uomo sul mostro.  
Non perde tempo lo smanioso amante e con irruenza si insinua in lui, costringendo il ragazzo violato a mordere il lenzuolo tra i denti per reprimere la voglia di urlare il proprio strazio.  
Bruce affonda in quel caldo corpo e lo possiede voracemente, le sue spinte sono audaci, vigorose, senza tregua, quasi intendesse portare il proprio compagno a spartire la propria follia.  
Clint assapora dolore e gratificazione, l’ardore con cui il compagno si muove dentro di lui gli infiamma il cuore, tanto da dargli le energie di tollerarne l’impeto e la rapida successione.

-Ti amo Bruce Banner, ti amo così tanto da perdere il senno – gli confessa –Sento che cerchi di lottare … Ti prego torna da me … - lo supplica, mentre lo stringe tra le braccia e accoccola il viso sul suo petto.  
Nessuna replica verbale alle sue parole.  
Le movenze dell’amato tuttavia si ammorbidiscono, lente e sensuali assecondano le sue esigenze e gli concedono attimi di respiro.  
Il godimento smisurato travolge Clint d'improvviso, la sua voce sovrasta i gemiti osceni dell'altro, inarcando la schiena quando l'amante si occupa premuroso del suo membro fino a quel momento trascurato.  
Solo allora trova il coraggio di riaprire i suoi occhi, alla ricerca dello sguardo di Bruce, sicuro di incrociarlo di nuovo.  
Lo riconosce, è tornato, e lo sta amando con dolcezza, muovendosi su di lui devotamente come fosse fragile, prezioso.  
E con quegli occhi caldi e intensi impressi nella mente, Clint raggiunge il picco di piacere e si perde definitivamente nel turbine di quella caotica passione.  
La visione del suo viso alterato dal grande godimento è incredibilmente eccitante per Bruce, che soddisfatto nel corpo e sereno nell’anima raggiunge l’estatico momento dell’orgasmo dopo poche spinte successive, spargendo il caldo seme dentro di lui.

 

 

 

** L ** a passione consumata in quella camera impregna di bei ricordi le lenzuola dove i due amanti si avvolgono, cullati dal tepore dell’aria viziata, complice del lento oblio dei sensi.  
Bruce è sereno ora, con il ragazzo che vuole accanto stretto tra le sue braccia.  
Le dita sulla sua pelle vellutata scivolano delicate, le labbra si posano gentili sulle palpebre, soffermandosi sui segni vistosi lasciati sul collo, causati proprio dalla sua perdita di controllo.  
-Non troverò mai pace per quello che ti ho fatto – gli rivela amareggiato, un’affermazione che ridesta in Clint la coscienza intorpidita dalla spossatezza.  
-Non sei stato tu a farmi del male – risponde lui con la voce impastata dal sonno –Ma hai lottato contro la tua oscurità per proteggermi e hai vinto.  
Si volta ad osservare il proprio compagno, quegli occhi fieri, il sorriso serafico, il volto finalmente privo di tormento.  
-Hai creduto in me ed è grazie al tuo sentimento che ho trovato le forze per vincere Hulk – afferma grato Bruce mentre gli bacia una guancia –La mia personalità complessa è una disgrazia che non augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico.  
-Io so bene cosa si prova quando non sei più padrone della tua mente – replica Clint incupendo il tono della voce.  
-Tu dici?  
Il professore volge uno sguardo stupito al proprio compagno, mentre cerca di comprendere il significato di quell’affermazione.

-E’ come se l’anima si dissolvesse e ci si ritrova all'improvviso ad essere spettatori della propria esistenza. E’ terribile – spiega l’altro –Ho provato questa sensazione, quando Loki ha violato i miei pensieri e mi ha reso suo schiavo.  
Bruce impallidisce al rievocare quella tragica vicenda.  
Aver rimosso l’esperienza accaduta all’amico, così perduto nel suo conflitto interiore è un altro errore ingiustificabile che appesantisce il suo cuore e lo fa sentire ancora più colpevole di quanto non si sentisse già.  
-Clint, mi dispiace … io non volevo minimizzare affatto quel che ti successe – si scusa il professore amareggiato –Senza dubbio tu puoi capirmi molto bene.  
-Lo so, non preoccuparti – gli sorride sincero –Siamo davvero due anime gemelle, non trovi?  
Nessuna parola vale quanto le labbra di due amanti che si reclamano, le lingue si cercano e si seducono, danzatrici sensuali e affini saziano le loro bocche ingorde di intimità.  
Un bacio lungo e appassionato, un’effusione tanto ardita e bramata che chiarisce una volta per tutte alle loro anime quanto siano legate dalle invisibili trame del destino.  
Fuori il temporale è passato, qualche stella trova spazio tra le nubi ormai rade.

 

 

** A ** lbeggia appena quando Clint riapre i suoi grandi occhi di cristallo, e stanco cerca il proprio compagno disteso al suo fianco, ma di lui non vi è alcuna traccia.  
-Bruce?!  
Sconvolto abbandona il letto, le dita affondano tra i capelli in disordine mentre perlustra la piccola stanza con il cuore in gola.  
E poi lo nota.  
Sulla scrivania, un foglio di carta, un biglietto di poche parole.

 

_ “Tornerò da te, dopo che avrò sconfitto i miei spettri del cuore.  
Lo farò perché meriti un uomo migliore accanto.  
Ti amo,  
Bruce.” _

Sorride amaro, Clint, tra lacrime che cadono copiose e incontrollate.

Il cuore gli sussurra ancora dolcissime frasi d’amore.

 

 

 

_** Fine. ** _

 

 

 

** Spazio dell’Autrice: **

__ Una storia senza pretese, che avrei voluto scrivere per un contest, ma come al solito, tempo, umore e grattacapi mi hanno fatto mancare quest’impegno.  
Sono un disastro.  
Ad ogni modo ci tenevo a scrivere su questa coppia.  
Una trama senza alcuna pretesa, un piccolo omaggio al vecchio telefilm di Hulk.  
Adoravo il finale triste e malinconico di Bruce Banner sempre solo, con poche cose, che chiedeva appunto l’autostop.  
Ecco, The Lonely Man è il titolo della sigla finale.  
Buona notte,  
Lara.


End file.
